robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SpaceManiac888
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat H page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 15:25, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Arena Forums If you can get your mainspace edit count up to 300 by Feb 15th, I can let you participate in Wiki Wars. Alternatively, if you have made any major contributions that warrant superceding the rules, please write up a case. I want to keep you in but I need a justification RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:38, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Category That RA2 mod category is going to be deleted so please don't add it to any more pages, thank you. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 10:06, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Opinions Needed If you've seen the three teaser trailers, I'd like to see your opinion on this matter. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:58, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Sweepstake 2016 Hello, I'm new to the wiki, and I saw your 2016 sweepstake tournament. I would like to join but I can't comment. Thanks, --Adster1005 (talk) 10:52, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :No one can comment. CrashBash (talk) 11:21, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Would also like to join, but as Crash said, no one can comment. Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:48, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Same here, would like to take part, but comments disabled. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 12:54, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :SM888, add everyone who is active in the Arena tournaments, plus others who seem active at the moment as it's run on quite late. Randomise all the robots and keep the list. If we have 15 signups, randomise all 40, and if someone else joins, give them the 16th robot on the list. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:11, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Bugger. Sorry guys, I made an error when fixing a slight problem with the time limit for sign-ups! I will take Jim's advice here. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 15:15, July 24, 2016 (UTC) 2017 Series Hi Space it doesn't really matter but should we all ready be saying on robot pages did not enter 2017 series? Even though it is almost completely true on most pages. But you saw what happened with The General who only every competed in the football tournament in series 3. Nobody ever thought they would return but they did. 321Annihilate (talk) 16:02, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :Theoretically, this is the best solution; if we added "unknown" or "TBA" instead, we would have to update all of the pages twice in order to be up to date. Once we know the competitors, we can then replace those that are to compete in the series (like The General) with something like "Entered". Besides, it saves time and helps to avoid any clutter that may come apparent once we know more 2017 news. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 16:15, October 11, 2016 (UTC) ::@321 I know for a fact that we've put "Did not enter" on robots that have already applied. But we don't want to harm their chances of qualification, and as such, we won't spread information that doesn't need to be spread, instead we'll pretend they've made no attempt until after the line-up is confirmed. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:22, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks for that notice ToastUltimatum. I will probably update the 2016 competitors too, in that case. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 16:23, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Series Record You're more than welcome to carry on. We have so many articles that Adster could easily reach 300 edits even if you'd blown through half the competitors on this wiki. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:09, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the notice ToastUltimatum. I will therefore continue. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 16:15, October 11, 2016 (UTC)